


Shadows and Clothing

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: CL AU, Epsilon being a playful dork, Epsilon is a being that lives in your shadows, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Epsilon is a creature that lurks in the shadows. But that doesn't mean he's frightening. He's more a nuisance for Washington.





	Shadows and Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my Tumblr you'll know I have an AU crossed over for my original works in which the AIs are all beings of shadow.

"Is that my shirt?" Washington asks exasperated. The Shade had gotten onto every last one of his nerves. Curious fucker he was. 

Epsilon pulls at the bottom of the hems holding it out looking over it. "Its nicely made, I kind of like it."

"You can't keep it, Shade. Take it off." Washington crosses his arms. He probably shouldn't pick at a creature that can tear his brain apart but he needs to let Epsilon known who's in charge here. 

Epsilon rolls his eyes, "Course I'm not keeping it asshole. I'm complimenting your taste in clothing. I don't get to shop much for obvious reasons."

Washington sighs out. "You want me to buy you cloths don't you?"

"Absolutely. Tell them you're looking for something nice for you partner," Epsilon grins out.

"You're wording it like that on purpose aren't you, I'm your Castor not your boyfriend," Washington sighs.

"Could be both," Epsi teases before slinking into Washington's shadow letting it bubble like boiling water for a moment before it silences.

Washington shivers. "You're impossible. I never should of agreed to this. I should of said no. Now I have an nightmare right below my feet." Washington then stiffens and turns shouting down into the shadow. "You took my shirt!" 

Laughter fills the room as Epsilon remains hidden from sight.


End file.
